


Lost in Ylisse

by Gluck



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cynthia is a ray of sunshine, M/M, Niles is NIles, Odin is sad too, Post Revelation I guess, leo is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluck/pseuds/Gluck
Summary: Leo is trying to create a new spell.He fails, and suddenly he's in Ylisse with Niles.----I'm so bad at writing summaries (not only summaries *out*)





	Lost in Ylisse

He did not know how they got here. Things he knew was : they were in his laboratory one minute ago, and now they were in the middle of a forest. Trees were tall, leaves were green and the ground was made of dirt. Niles was standing near to the prince, a fissured orb in his tanned hands.

_Wait, the orb was cracked ?_

The prince's red eyes widened. He put the book he was still carrying behind his arm, and stepped forward to take the orb Niles had. The retainer glanced at him and gave him the round object. Leo watched him carefully. He slightly raised it and let the light go through it. The crack somehow appeared inside the glass orb, and Leo could not explain why.

\- “Milord ?

\- Something went wrong...

\- Obviously.”

He gave back the orb to Niles, who put it under his right arm, while Leo was still thinking. Or was trying to think, at least.

He was in his laboratory, his new laboratory. The one he built (or asked his people to) since Odin left. The one he built to try to think to something else. It took time, four months and one week, but it was finally operational and, ready to welcome him and his genius mind, him and his magic, his and his loneliness.

_“I'm really, really sorry, Leo.... But I have to go home.”_

_Stay focus_ , Leo, he thought.

He was in his laboratory, making a new spell. Niles entered the room to give him some information. He remembered a deaf sound, a thick smoke which could make blind any hunter, the feeling that the ground fell from under their feet, and...

They got here. In a forest.

And he could absolutely not explain how. Niles maybe touched something ? Or was the orb not adapted to the spell he wanted to create ?

\- “Milord.”

His retainer's voice chased his thoughts away.

\- “Yes, Niles ?

\- There is a castle over there.”

Leo looked what Nile's finger was pointing. Behind the tallest trees of the forest, we could see the roof of a castle. The two men glanced at each other, understanding what they thought without a word. It was not like they have any choice ; they were lost in a unknown place. They nodded at each other and start walking towards the castle.

They went though a city, a nice city if they were asked. Niles was walking near to Leo, ready to protect him if necessary but nobody seemed to pay attention to them. We must be far from Nohr, Leo thought. Nobody recognized them apparently. Some people actually looked at them but eh, who would blame them ? They were two young and handsome young men. (This was Niles' words).

It was when they eventually arrived in front the gates of the castle that they realized the situation they were in.

Nobody recognized them. They were nobody here.

Nobody...

_““I'm really, really sorry, Leo.... But I have to go home.”_

_“What ? Won't you come back ?”_

_“I... You have your responsibilities here. And I have mine..”_

Sometimes, he wished he was nobody.

Niles coughed.

Right. _Focus_.

There is no way they could enter the castle easily.

 _-“_ Fear not, Milord. I will break in” Niles said while putting the cracked orb on the ground.

\- “What ? Niles, no !”

The one-eyed man sighed.

\- “Do you have a better idea, Milord ?

\- Actually. No. But I will figure out how to enter.”

The retailer's face showed that he was not convinced. At all. But, he slightly raised his left hand, the other still busy with the orb, in a sign of resignation.

Leo start thinking. A lot. He imagined what he would do, or what Xander would do, if somebody entered their castle just because they were lost. Well, they would be said to go somewhere else for sure. To search and ask somebody in town to inform them.

He sat near Niles on a big rock, chin on his gloved hands.

\- “We could go back in town and ask someone ?

\- With all my respects, Milord, you're a prince. And you couldn't bring Brynhildr with you. I cannot let you take the risk to-

\- We don't really have any other choice, Niles.”

The white haired-man did not respond, and Leo loudly sighed.

\- “Should go back to the forest ?”

Leo raised an eyebrow.

\- “Why ?

\- Well, we arrived there. Your siblings must have noticed your absence, and they obviously knew you were in the laboratory. They would start over there. What if they find a way to get here ?

\- In order of being stuck with us ? Great.”

Leo shrugged.

\- “Milord, I know you are sad since Odin left, but-

\- “sad” ? I am not _sad_.”

Niles sighed, grinning.

\- “Right. Anyway, don't be bitter. We will find a solution.

\- I know. I'm not.

\- Of course.”

They stayed here for a while, sitting on rocks, not speaking, maybe thinking. Niles about – well nobody knows but it's impossible to read the face of this man -, and Leo about...a lot of things. But not really of “how can we go home”.

Go home for what, anyway ? Return to a dark and cold castle, with a too busy brother, an older sister at the other side of the country ? Return to a Nohr where Odin was not present anymore ? Fortunately, there were Elise. He could come back for Elise, right ? She would be devastated if he would not come back...

\- “Hmf. “He said.

\- “Yes ? “

He could hear the smirk in the voice of his retailer.

\- “We have to go back. Right ?

\- I'm afraid you're right, Milord.

\- Ugh...”

He put his face in his hands.

_“I... You have your responsibilities here. And I have mine..”_

_“Yeah, right.”_

_He remembered he hissed. And instantly regretted it.”_

He heard some step-foots around him, and for a moment, he thought Niles stood up and walked somewhere. He looked at his right, where his retainer was still sitting next to him, eyebrows frowned. Leo looked in front of him.

A girl was approaching. She walked slowly, two navy pigtails in each side of his head softly floating in the wind. She was holding the harness of her Pegasus in her right hand.

\- “Hello fellow strangers ! “

Leo and Niles glanced at each other, before the retailer chose to ignore the non-sense of this sentence, and started talking.

\- “Well, hello.

\- Are you waiting for something ? Or somebody ? An adventure, maybe ? “

She snapped her free fingers, as if she suddenly remembered something.

\- “Or, are you here for the glorious party ?”

New eye contact between the prince of Nohr and Niles.

-“The party.... “ Niles simply repeated.

\- “Yes, the party for my cousin's birthday. He's turning twenty-two today ! We planned a biiiiig party !”

She crossed her arms, and pouted.

\- “But I can see at your befuddled face that you're not here to party. Right ?

\- _Befuddled_ ?” Leo repeated, frowning.

Niles smiled, clearly amused, and stoop up, bowing to the lady.

\- “You see clear in us, lady.

\- We are lost, actually.

\- Oh ?”

She warily step forward.

\- “You're lost.... in front of the entrance of the castle ? That is quite unusual.

\- ….Well, you see, in our country, it's common for the people to get information inside the castle of our royal family.” Niles lied.

Leo did his best to not react to this awful lie. The bunches girl apparently bought it.

\- “Hmmm.... I don't know. Where are you from ?

\- We belong to the glorious kingdom of Nohr.”

The girl open the mouth, but no words came out. She tilt her head, and start rubbing her hair.

\- “Nohr ? Wait, it _does_ sounds familiar. Where did I hear this name.... ?”

Niles turned to speak to Leo.

\- “Milord, it seemed we're not far from our homeland.

\- Great.” Leo answered in a muffled voice.

\- “ “ _Milord_ ” ? “ The girl repeated.

Leo sighed, again, and Niles open the mouth to respond, but she went first.

\- “Oh don't tell me you are important people who just... sit on rocks.”

She looked suddenly distraught. She step back, and accidentally jostled her Pegasus.

\- “Ouch !

\- Are you alright ?

\- Ugggh this is why Severa says I'm a bad princess, right ? Right.”

She said to herself. Niles and Leo's eyes open wide.

\- “Wait, you're … The princess of this country ?

\- Oh, ah, yes. And I should definitely know you and your country. What would Father say if he saw us, right now ? And Lucina ? What would _Severa_ say ?

\- Who's Lucina ? Who's Severa ? “ Niles tried to say.

\- “Severa can't know. No, nooo, she cannot know. Don't tell her.

\- Um, yes ? “

She shook her hair, and finally smiled again.

\- “Come with me.” She said.

And they did. She told them someone inside the castle could definitely help them, and that it was her duty as a princess. “You hear that, Milord ? Her _duty_ as a _princess_ ” Niles repeated, sardonic, and Leo just grouched. The lady, whose name was Cynthia, told them they looked very friends and that she was happy to receive them in her castle. When Niles asked if she wasn't too naive to trust them without a proof, she answered in a smile that she was totally safe here, and could slay them with her spear in one second. Leo doubted it.

After letting her Pegasus free, she led them to a room.

\- “You got lost on the right day, everyone's here for my cousin's birthday !” She said before knocking on the door.

She entered without an answer, and invited Leo and Niles to imitate her with a gesture of the hand.

\- “Laurent !

\- No ?

\- Hey ! Don't start being insufferable with me ! “

A young man was sitting at a desk, apparently busy. He was almost drowned under thick books.

\- “What do you want, Cynthia ? And who are these people ?

\- Lost people.

\- And ?

\- You are the smartest, here. -

Yes, and it is not a big deal. You all are not the most intelligent people I ever met.

\- That's just mean ! “ She said, closed fists on her waist. “Anyway, have you ever heard of “Nohr'?”

The young man, Laurent, adjusted his glasses on his noise.

\- “It sounds familiar, somehow.

\- Ah, you too ?

\- Hmmm you should ask Severa.

\- Noooo, noo, not here. I cannot let her win !”

Laurent frowned, not amused.

\- “Cynthia, you're a princess. Even if Lucina is the one who will get the crown, try to act like one.

\- And you, try to not act like a twat.”

Niles couldn't hold a chuckle, which led Laurent glared at him.

\- “Ask Inigo or you cousin, I think I heard them talking about a kingdom called “Nohr”.

\- But... Inigo is probably with Severa now, and Owain... is still locked in his room.”

She looked sad when she started talking about this “Owain”. Leo glanced at Niles who just shrugged.

\- “You know how he is since he came back...

\- Well, it would be a good occasion to make him do something else that laying in his bed. Can you leave me alone, now ? I still have a lot of work.

\- Riiiight... Another thing, actually.”

Laurent made a weird noise. A noise someone really annoyed would made.

“Yes ?

\- Could you take a look to this ?” She said, the cracked orb in her hands. “It's broken. Could you repair it ?”

For the first time since they entered the room, Laurent seemed interested.

\- “I suppose I might take a look. Is it something from... Nohr ?” He asked.

\- “Yes.” Leo answered. “There is no reason it cracked, but here it is. I was creating a spell when it broke, and we got here.

\- Hmmm....” Laurent took the globe, and started the examination. “I'll do my best.

\- Thanks for the help, Laurent.” Cynthia said, waving.

He hummed back, and they all left the room after Leo and Niles quietly thanked him too.

“So. Here's the thing. We have to go and see my cousin.

\- But ?” Niles anticipated.

\- “But, as you heard, it's hard to talk to him recently. Inigo explained me he had a heartache. Morgan and I tried to know more, but he refuses to explain. And you understand I cannot just ask Severa.

\- Of course. “Niles answered, having no idea of who was all these people. “A heartache, eh ? He continued, giving a gentle nudge to Leo. Seems you have a common point with this person, Milord.

\- Fantastic.” Leo said, tired and sarcastic.

\- “Oh. You wanna talk about it ?” Cynthia asked, a bright smile on her face.

\- “No. Thanks.”

Leo was not thankful, at all. Well, he was because she was nice to help them. But that's all. He knew that, if it was him, he would never loose his time to help some strangers to go home. He was tired of this. He just wanted to go home, go to bed, maybe hug Elise, in default of not having Odin to comfort him.

_“Yeah, right.” He remembered he hissed. And instantly regretted it._

_"Please, Leo. I love you, I really do. But I need to go home. And I-I cannot ask you to wait for me._ ”

\- “Tell me, princess Cynthia.” Niles stated.

\- “Me?” *

He ignored it.

\- “You don't seem really care about the etiquette, don't you?

\- What make you think that ?

\- Well, the way you spoke with this man, Laurent ?

\- Oh, it's because he's a childhood friend ! We've been through _a lot_ all together. I don't think he ever saw me like a princess. I never really thought of myself as one, either. But my sister is different. I'm soooo glad _she_ will be our next queen.

\- Remind me of somebody.”

Leo loudly clear his throat, and Niles chuckled.

They started walking again. The corridor they arrived in was different. The decoration, if it could speak, would say they were in royal section.

\- “I suppose you cousin is a member of the royal family, too ?” Asked Niles, knowing already the answer.

\- “He is ! He's the son of my aunt, the sister of my father!"

She stopped in front a of door, decorated with some stickers and childish paintings. She tried to open it, but couldn't, and she grumbled.

\- “Owaaaaaaaaain.”

She hasn't yelled, but almost.

No answer. She taped the door again, stronger this time.

\- “Owain, it's important!

\- Go awaaaaaay” A muffled voice answered.

Leo's heart missed a beat, and he frowned. He could not explain why, and he felt suddenly ill. Like this day.

_“Please, Leo. I love you, I really do. But I need to go home. And I-I cannot ask you to wait for me.”_

_“Well, I would if you asked me.”_

\- “I won't go to this stupid party!” The voice continued.

\- Oh, you _will_ go ! Your mother involved herself too much ! And Morgan and Noire too ! And Brady ! Think about Brady ! Don't force me to get Severa come here ! ”

Her brown eyes captured the image of Niles and Leo, still waiting near to next, quite bewildered.

\- “Hmm anyway, that's not the reason of my venue. I have these two lost people and since you traveled a lot-

\- Not my problem. Go ask my dad, or Inigo.

\- Uggh, you're being stupid, Owain. I thought you wanted to protect the widow and the orphan ?

\- Another day.

\- You cannot hide for ever, Owain.

\- _Watch me_.”

Leo remembered how much it hurt.

_“Well, I would if you asked me.”_

_“Milord, you deserve so much better than me..”_

_“I'll wait. I'll wait for you. “_

_"Leo... You cannot-"_

_"Watch me, Odin.”_

He took a big, a nice breath of air.

\- “How can I watch you if you don't open ? _Duh_ ”

Leo step back to the wall, resting against it. He tried to breath, slowly. Niles quickly joined him.

\- “Milord ? Are you okay?

\- I... Yes.”

He inhaled.

“I just... I just need some fresh air, I think.”

_“Watch me, Odin._

_Odin smiled. And leaned to place a soft, sad kiss on Leo's lips._

_“Goodbye, Leo.”_

Leo's heart couldn't calm down. The man in this room, this unbearable and rude man... This guy's voice sounded too much like Odin's one. But it was impossible, right ? First, the name was different, and Odin would never speak like that. Specially to someone who's supposed to be family.

\- “Owain, you're being a di-”

Cynthia stopped, spotting Leo against the wall.

\- “Hey, are you okay ?

\- I am. I am fine. Just tired.

\- Oh... Hm... Come in my room. I have water and a window.”

He nodded. Cynthia punched Owain's door one last time, shouting it was not over, and that she would come back. Niles and Leo then followed her to her room where she tended a glass of water to Leo, leaning against the window.

\- “Thanks.

\- I'm sorry about Owain. He's really nice, but... I think he misses his ex-lover too much.

\- ….I can relate.”

He smiled. A fake, bitter smile.

“It's just.... Your cousin's voice is close from my ex-lover's one...It's stupid.

\- Oh. No, not at all !” She claimed, keen.

“It is ? I did not notice” Niles said.

\- “Well, it's slightly different, but.... It really sounded like Odin.”

He sighed.

\- “I know I sound stupid, princess Cynthia. I apologize. And you surely did not need this, specially that you're helping us...

\- You don't sound stupid. You just sound like.... A man in love.”

She said, a soft smile in her lips. He couldn't help but smile back.

\- “Hey, I know you're supposed to go home but... Would you like to stay for the party tonight ?”

She spoke fast, so they could not cut her off.

\- “I think you would enjoy it. And Laurent has to take some time with your orb. So, what do you say ?”

Niles did not answer, letting Leo decide.

“I think... We could stay for the party.” The blonde state, creating a bright smile on the princess' face. “But would it be okay ? Isn't it a royal event?

\- Oh, it is. I guess ? But as I said before, we, children, don't really think our royal blood is important, you see ? How can I put that. Ugh, I guess we're not children anymore. But we have a lot of guards to protect us anyway, even if we _don't_ really need it, and Owain is friendly with everyone, umm usually, so you don't have to be noble to intend.

\- I see...

\- Far from me the idea of being rude, princess, but how can you be sure he will show up?” Niles asked.

She smiled, confident.

“Don't worry. He'll come.”

****

He did not.

The party barely started, but a birthday party without the birthday boy was... not right.

Niles could not have imagined to see Cynthia angry, but she surely was. Leo and his retainer listened to her complaints. _“How dares him”, “He is maybe be sad, but he doesn't deserve us”, “Oh Noire looks so sad I will definitely spear him”._

Eventually, she sighed, a convinced look on her face.

\- “I only see one way to make him come. I have to make Severa an ally of mine to dislodge him.”

Niles and Leo glanced, intrigued. Could they finally meet this famous Severa after all ?

Cynthia spotted her speaking with Inigo, a little bit further.

\- “Inigoooo ~ Severaaaa ~ “

A red-haired woman turned back.

\- “What again, Cynt-”

She froze. Her dark-browned eyes met Niles and Leo's one. Cynthia looked at them, eyebrow raised. Severa, still, punched Inigo's waist with her elbow. The man shouted, and finally turned.

\- “Ouch !! Severa, what the he-”

It was his turn to froze.

\- “P-prince Leo?!

\- “Prince Leo” ? Cynthia repeated.

\- “Selena... ? Laslow... ?” Leo softly said, not realizing.

\- “ Selena ? Laslow ?” Cynthia repeated, again.

Behind the prince of Nohr, Niles was as surprised, but he couldn't hold an amused smile. Cynthia took place in the center of the circle they accidentally created.

\- “Okaaaaay, what's going on here ?

\- Uuuh... Cynthia... This is... Leo, the second prince of Nohr...

\- ...excuse-me?”

Leo shook his head, and tried to ignore his pounding heart.

\- “Wait. Wait. If you're here, does that mean...”

He swallow the saliva which was invading his mouth.

\- “Is Odin here, too ?”

Inigo and Severa glanced at each other.

****

Owain was sad. And miserable. Wretched. Depressed. Lame. Totally disconnected from his character.

Stupid.

He was so stupid.

He was the one who left Nohr, who left Leo, because he wanted to go back to Ylisse. And, well, he was happy he could see his childhood friends and family again, he really was. But, since a few weeks, months ?, he realized it was not enough.

He wanted to see Leo. He craved Leo. Wanted to hug him, to hold him, to kiss him. Hear him say his name. Hear him _moan_ his name.

He pressed his head in his pillow.

He heard a knock on his door, and he grumbled.

_That's it._

He leaned against the door, knocking it stronger that necessary.

\- “Go away, Cynthia. I already told you I won't go to-

\- Calm down, _Dark Odin_. It's not Cynthia, it's me, and we both know I'm not nice and sweet like your cousin.” Severa's voice said.

\- “Don't call me like that.

\- Eh, why not?

\- Because it-.. you know why.”

He liked Severa. A lot. He really did. But she really got on his nerves, sometimes.

\- “You don't want to come out ?

\- I don't.

\- You really, really, should buddy.” Inigo's voice said.

\- “I don't. Just... Tell my mom I don't feel good.

\- Owain. Trust me. Please ? Everyone's waiting for you.”

Owain sat behind his door, arms around his knees. He hummed back, and could hear his two friends walk away.

_Good._

Still... He still heard something, probably someone, behind the door.

\- “...Cynthia, you really should go too.” He said, weary.

\- “She went.”

He froze. Eyes wide open, he felt like his heart just stopped moving. This voice. This voice was his voice.

But.

What.

How.

Slowly, he stoop up. He swallow, even if he felt his mouth dryer than ever. Slowly, he unlocked the door of his room. Slowly, during a long, long second, he opened the door.

\- “Leo....” He heard himself say.

\- “Well, hello _Owain_.” The prince of Nohr said, a serious smile on his lips.

Owain felt his legs become weak, but he made sure to not fall. He imagined Leo say his name, his real name, so many times, and now...

It has to be a dream, right ? It was just a dream.

He started to change his mind when Leo's hand caress his cheek. He stayed still, unable to move, when Leo's hand pull him for a kiss.

Then, he realized.

He was not dreaming. He put his arms around Leo's body, pulling him closer. His brain and his minds were not operational, but luckily, his lips were. The kiss was strong, wet, a bit clumsy. Lips met teeth, and teeth met tongues. Again, and again, one kiss after another.

He felt like his heart wanted to run away from his chest, beating too, too fast. But he really didn't care. He felt good, here in Leo's arms, in a corridor.

When they finally split, out of breath, they made sure to stat close to each other, forehead against forehead. Owain spoke first, his hand playing with one of Leo's soft hair strand.

\- “But.. How did you get here ?

\- I have no idea.” Leo chuckled.

Owain put a chaste kiss on Leo's nose.

\- “I missed you. So, so much.” He whispered.

Leo blushed a bit, his red-wine eyes attentively examining the face of the other blonde.

\- “You changed a bit.

\- Ah... Y-yes, I guess.

\- You look good.”

A kiss on Owain's left cheek.

\- “You look _really_ good.”

A kiss on Owain's right cheek.

And he felt his heart melt. He hold Leo closer, merging against him.

\- “I'm so, so, so sorry.” He said, nose pressed into Leo's neck.

He forgot how good the prince smell.

\- “Selena and Laslow told me.”

He softly kissed Owain's earlobe.

\- “I heard it was your birthday, today ?” He asked, making Owain shiver.

\- “It is..”

It was indeed, but now, he could not care less.

\- “Well, happy birthday, prince Owain of Ylisse.”

He shut his eyes when Leo kissed him again. He could die. Literally. Now. On the spot. He liked this so much. He loved him so much.

\- “Leo...” He managed to say, the kiss over.

\- “Yes ?

\- I don't... You don't have to say that. I'm just.... I'm still your retainer, right ? You told me... That even if I left, I'd still be...”

Leo pursed his lips.

\- “I did tell you this. Because I wanted to keep you near to me. But you are much more than my retainer.

\- …

\- I understand now why you have to go home. I must say Ylisse seems to be a beautiful country, and... You sure have the best friends, here.

\- Yeah... They're great.

\- And they are all waiting for you, at the party.”

_Oh._

\- “But you...

\- Princess Cynthia invited Niles and I. And we both know I could not stay at a party if the honor guest don't show up. -

Niles is here, too ?!”

It was too much emotions. Leo took his hand in his.

\- “Do... Do you want to go there together?” Leo asked.

The second youngest child of Nohr looked insecure. Because of _him_ , Owain thought. Of course he was, he left him.

But he found him back.

\- “I'd really love to.

\- Good. And... Maybe that we could speak after ?

\- My door's always open for you.

-Well, it was not earlier when you were so rude to your cousin.”

Owain became pale.

\- “You heard...

\- I did.” Leo softly laughed. “Let's go, then ?”

Owain smiled.

He nodded.

He really didn't know how Leo managed to arrive in his world. He really didn't know how Niles would react when he would see him. He really didn't know Cynthia's, and all his friends' reaction.

The prince of Ylisse realized he didn't know a lot of things.

Leo smiled.

And then, Owain knew he never would be separated from him again.

**Author's Note:**

> * it's a lame joke I love, idk if it's good in English but I wanted to write it so, sorry  
>  
> 
> I might do a next chapter I think ? It could totally stop here, but it could also continue I guess... 
> 
> and OF COURSE I'm sorry for the mistakes ;; I'm still struggling with english. And english ponctuation.


End file.
